Daithi De Nogla
David Nagle, also known as Daithi De Nogla, is a popular Irish YouTuber known for his deep voice, hilarious rage, random outbursts of gibberish and weird noises, as well as sometimes annoying personality. Channel Nogla began his YouTube channel on January 16, 2012 to post gaming commentary. Whenever he plays Gmod he usually plays as Zoidberg in which his friends make fun of his wide eyes and apprehenges hanging from his face. After they made a video of Zoidberg's death, he started playing with a model of his GTA 5 character. He didn't play as Zoidberg again until a few videos later. As of Dec. 1 2016, he started playing as a model of his YouTube icon. He owns two dogs named Joe and Tony who he loves very much. Trivia * He occasionally collaborated with JackSepticEye to play secondary games, such as Farming Simulator. * He plays Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops 3, Call of Duty Zombies, and -- recently -- has played Far Cry Primal. He has played indie games like Who's Your Daddy, Move or Die, as well as Happy Wheels and Cards Against Humanity. * Sometimes he composes original songs, which he plays on his guitar. * His brother Aindreas' identity was revealed in "Daithi De Nogla House Tour" video, where he was briefly seen in his bedroom, with Nogla joking about the PS console Aindreas was using. * He live-streams from time to time on YouTube. * Daithi is the third to have a New GMOD Player Model (Only behind VanossGaming and BasicallyIDoWrk and before H2O Delirious). * Used to date a girl called Emily. * Dated a girl named Berenice until early 2016. * Began dating a girl named Jaclyn in 2017, who is featured on his channel, however, they broke up in mid-2018. * He is a triplet. He has a brother and sister. * He has two dogs, Joe and Tony which he loves very much. * He was dropped on his head as a child. (Not a joke.) * He used to be the host of a Machinima show called Nogla Annoys, which is a show he stole from some guy named Kevin. Quotes "Hey guys! It's Daithi here." - ''Intro *"''I'm fuckin' stranded wit' me condoms, pick me up!" - GTAV.GTA5 Online Funny Moments: Doomsday Heists - Rescuing Agent Yuppie *"YOU'RE LIKE A DAD TEACHING A KID WITH NO F***iNG MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS HOW TO RIDE A TRICYCLE WHILE SOMEONES PUSHING HIM!" - Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies *"Zoidberg mad, Zoidberg big, Zoidberg crush owl and pig!" - Gmod: Hide and Seek *"Nighty Night, don't let the fapping feet fight." - Dead Realm *"Their gonna have fun up there in the sky with 99 virgins." - Golf with Friends *''"I'm a swinger for the LA Lakers."'' - GTA: V *''"Does this go on forever?"- last words before dying in the tunnel in GTA V *"''It gave me brain damage-amage-amage." - ''GMod: Sandbox *"''Look at- Oh, a potato." - GMod: Deathrun *"Wait, wot happened?" - Call of Duty: Black Ops II *"F***ing swim I said AAAAAAH! F*** THIS!" GTA V *Vanoss: "Are you weenies ready?!" Nogla: "Yeah, my weenie's ready!" - GMod *"Come back here, tall m-m-midget!" - GMod Guess Who *"GUYS, EH, THERE’S A COUPLE UH ZOMBIES OVER BY ME IF YOU WOULDN’T BE TO SHY!" - Black ops 3 Zombie *"Follow the Cocktus!" - GMod Scary Maps *"NOOO JOE NOOOOOO!" *"There's a LOTABADANABANANA! (lot of them in the Banana)" ''- CS:GO *(The next round) ''"Try sub-li-ni-titlin' dat." ''- CS:GO *"''It was the year 1989, on a cold brisk mornin' in a baern, where me mother squealed 'EEEEEEEEEE'!" - GMod Deathrun *''"Well, ye're welcome for the clip, ye little f**kin' small f**kin' pig tail d*ck b**ch!" ''- GMod Deathrun *''"I'm next to the p***** with a mouth!"'' - GMod Hide and Seek *''"I got a baNAna! B-N-N-N-N-N-N-NA-na!" ''- Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *''"Yeah, giggle your f*** your mother sand.."'' - GMod Hide and Seek. *''"ITS A STOP SIGN YOU C***"'' BasicallyIDoWrk: "Why you gotta write letters on it man?" Nogla: "BECAUSE ITS A STOP SIGN!" - Skribbl.io *''"I wanna f*ckin' slit my d*ck."'' - Call of Duty WW2 *''”Howdy-f*ckin doody...”'' - RDR 2 *''"DNF = Dumb AS F**k"'' - GTA V Races *''"Maybe my penis will be turn into a vagina."'' - Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *''"Shave my balls"'' - Prop Hunt (Soundboard) *''"Brian would do me"'' - UNO (Soundboard) *''"I’ve the brain fish of a momory" - UNO *"''Where'me off ta ''(where am I off to)?! Where've I gone?! Where am I goin'? I'm goin' to the sea boys, I'm AWEA! I'm inaudible awea! I'm flyin' awea- I'm f***in' goin' off ta watch that Disney movie dude! The Disney movie under the sea with the marmaid, I'm off with her!''" - Tower Unite Mini Golf Gallery Nogla.jpg References Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models Category:Machinima